


Museums & Migraines

by Schupuff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ferdibert Secret Santa 2020 (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schupuff/pseuds/Schupuff
Summary: Ferdinand visits a museum with a highly anticipated exhibit celebrating the empire's Two Jewels and meets someone annoyingly knowledgeable and oddly familiar.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141
Collections: Ferdibert Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	Museums & Migraines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/gifts).



> A Ferdibert Secret Santa fic for Bohemienne! Some nice reincarnation fluff that was so much fun to write!

Ferdinand clenched his phone tight in his hand as he checked the screen once more. The QR code was displayed, its brightness up to full volume, and a backup screenshot for good measure in case something happened while they were waiting for their time to enter the exhibit.

“What are you so nervous about?” Lorenz asked, leaning over to peek at his screen. “The way you’re looking at that, I’d think you’d received terrible news. There’s nothing to worry about. You’ve been waiting for this for months. What’s five more minutes?”

Ferdinand offered a smile. “I am sorry, I simply am having a hard time believing that today is here!” He looked ahead of the line to the banners proudly displaying the words “The Two Jewels: An Era of Adrestian Prosperity.”

“You know, Ferdinand, one would think we’re seeing the hottest new film or musical, but no, here we are, in line for a redone history museum exhibit.”

“Lorenz,” he whined, “you know how important this is to me.”

Lorenz smiled and shook his head. “I know, I know. I simply am saying I’m certain you know of all the items we’ll be seeing and you have had the letters memorized since middle school. I’m happy for you that they’ve revamped this exhibit, but it is hardly a once in a lifetime experience. If I recall, you’re back here in two weeks.”

“It is the first time I get to see some of them in person! It is very exciting! I’ve only seen pictures of some of the writings and,” he was practically bouncing, “I want to see the penmanship!”

Lorenz scoffed. “The penmanship? That’s what has you so excited? One would think seeing some of the Prime Minister’s collection of teacups would be up your alley.”

Ferdinand waved him off “I have some recreations of the teacups. The letters however, aren’t often on display. I’m excited for the spears, too. They rarely let those out of the palace. Not to mention the portrait from their home. I do not think the original has been on display in years.”

“You are lucky I’m such a good friend. You had better come along with me to my next poetry reading.”

“Open mic, Lorenz,” Ferdinand said flatly. “It’s an open mic.”

Lorenz scoffed. “At which I recite poetry, Ferdinand. No need to worry about the semantics.”

Lorenz attempted to distract himself on his own phone as Ferdinand nearly vibrated with excitement for the rest of the wait. His trembling hands turned through the brochure over and over until he was certain it was going to tear along the creases. The spears, the teacups, some of the private letters sent between Prime Minister Aegir and Minister of the Imperial Household Vestra. One of Vestra’s spellbooks, recently discovered when the bottom of his desk fell away during a restoration. He knew of them so well, constantly drawn to the shining years of the Adrestian Empire. He wrote it off as simply being interested in the man he was named after despite it being so common of a name. He was one of three Ferdinands in his 5th grade class at Ferdinand von Aegir Elementary. It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, but the moment his social studies class first spoke of them and he saw a film about the life of Ferdinand von Aegir he was completely hooked. He studied the Era of the Two Jewels fervently, as well as the war leading to it. He felt as if the members of the Black Eagles Strike Force were his own friends and he’d written so many academic papers on their lives. 

Given his interest in the history of the empire, the people who knew Ferdinand best expected him to become a historian, not a high school history teacher, but Ferdinand knew that it was the only path for him. His namesake had done so much to progress education in Adrestia. Reading his numerous proposals, both the ones that did and did not pass, lit a fire inside of Ferdinand. The Prime Minister of old had been absolutely correct. Everyone deserved a quality education and he wanted nothing more than to be part of that system that had been put in place centuries ago. Perhaps it could be improved upon, if he really sat and thought about it. 

Still, every now and then he regretted his calling. If he truly had gone into history, he could have examined the artifacts and books closer than he had while pursuing it as a hobby. He was glad of opportunities like this. The collection in the Embarr History Museum was exquisite and knowing that pieces previously unseen by the public were on display for the first time and he got to be here on the first day was perhaps one of the most exciting days he’d had in a while. And if Lorenz was less than enthused, then Ferdinand would be enthused for the both of them. Still, seeing Lorenz glued to his phone screen could only mean one thing.

Ferdinand leaned over playfully. “ Are you texting someone?”

Lorenz turned bright red. “No, I am not!” Lorenz’s phone buzzed twice in his hand and he frowned. “Quiet,” he said.

Ferdinand laughed. “That guy from work you keep talking about? What was his name? Cl-”   
“I said quiet,” he snapped.

“All right, all right. But do try to enjoy yourself.”

“Mmm hmm,” he said, face buried in his phone once again.

Finally, their time to enter the exhibit arrived. Their QR codes scanned and a new, non-torn or wrinkled brochure procured, they entered the exhibit. Ferdinand gasped. “It’s the portrait!” He tugged on Lorenz’s sleeve. “Look!” He directed Lorenz’s attention to a large framed portrait of the Two Jewels and he sighed. “Can you even imagine, Lorenz? Having someone who you understand completely, who you mesh so well with that museums hold exhibitions in your honor? That your work and your lives are remembered for generations? To have that your entire life is...it is beautiful.”

“They hated each other well into their early twenties,” said a voice from behind them. Ferdinand whirled around to see a man, about as tall as Lorenz standing just behind him. He was dressed in a long black coat, with black slacks and boots. His very presence seemed to suck the life out of the room. Ferdinand frowned. “What?” the man drawled. “It’s well documented. Or are you one of those types who focuses merely on the war and the reign of Edelgard the First?”

“And just what do you mean ‘one of those types?’” Ferdinand protested.

The man took a sip from his paper coffee cup. “One who ignores what the Insurrection of the Seven set up because they prefer their history taught to them by the Mittlefrank Animation Studio.” The man nodded his head toward the pin of Buttercup the Horse that Ferdinand wore on his lapel. “You are aware that a singing horse did not help him pass his paladin certification, correct?”

“Oh, here we go,” Lorenz muttered, trying to peer deeper into his phone. 

Ferdinand huffed and stood as straight as he could, glaring up at the man. “First off, Buttercup is a classic, beloved character and it is a travesty he was cut from the stage musical! And second, I will have you know that despite my love of Mittlefrank’s  _ Ferdinand _ , I am just as well versed on the academy phase of their lives. Clearly they did not hate each other! Their goals were merely different at that point of their relationship. Before Emperor Edelgard took the throne, they were unsure of Ferdinand’s unshakable loyalty!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that Ferdinand von Aegir was a complete little shit.”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. “How can you possibly call that a fact? It is well known that Vestra burned any writings of his prior to the end of the war!”

The man shook his head. “Anything of his academy days does not exist, correct, but that doesn’t mean others close to him have nothing to show for it.”

Ferdinand huffed. “Well what does it matter, anyway! I am here to enjoy myself and will not have my day ruined by someone who cannot just let people enjoy things.” He grabbed Lorenz’s arm and pulled him along. “Come on, Lorenz.” He stormed to the next part of the exhibit. “Can you believe the nerve? Acting as if I have no idea what I am talking about when it comes to the Two Jewels.”

Lorenz shrugged. “To be fair, you do view them through rose colored lenses more often than not. Besides, he doesn’t know of your obsession. It’s not as if you’re a noted historian, Ferdie.” 

Ferdinand frowned deeper. “Yes, but I’ve studied them extensively!”

“And how is some stranger to know that? Besides, he’s probably just some edgelord. Don’t let him ruin your day.”

Ferdinand pouted. “You’re right, Lorenz, thank you. I’ve waited so long for this. I cannot let someone else ruin it for me. Doesn’t even like Buttercup,” he muttered.

“Ferdinand, nobody likes Buttercup.”

“Hush.” Ferdinand frowned as he looked back to where the man still stood, staring at the portrait. Tall, pale, dressed in dark colors. Just like the old Minister of the Imperial Household. Suddenly he heard a sharp ringing in his head, quickly followed by a sharp pain. He whimpered. Now was not the time for a headache.

“Is it the headaches again?” Lorenz asked, concerned. “Did you bring your medicine?”

Ferdinand nodded. “I took it already.” He inhaled deeply and exhaled. “Let’s go on. It should be the spears next.”

“That’s the spirit, but let me know if you need to sit for a moment. Those headaches of yours are brutal.”

Ferdinand couldn’t help but peer back toward where they had come from. How could he let someone like that get under his skin so quickly? Why did someone so tall, handsome and knowledgeable have to be so rude? “It’s not fair,” he said.

“What’s not?”

Ferdinand felt his cheeks grow warm. “He...he looks like him, don’t you think?”

Lorenz sighed and shook his head. “Hmm. Definitely the headaches.”

* * *

Hubert stood for a while staring at the portrait of the Two Jewels. It was a fine piece to be sure, capturing the closeness and love of two men centuries dead. Still, there was something he couldn’t quite describe that pulled him toward the more obscure parts of their history. Years he’d poured into finding the rarer texts, the journals and writings of anyone even tangentially related to Hubert von Vestra and Ferdinand von Aegir. It led him to be one of Adrestia’s foremost experts on the two of them. No one could read von Vestra’s ciphers as well as he could. That’s why he found himself at the museum today. The tome found during a recent restoration was an exciting one. While it was put on display in a push to get more visitors to the museum and its upcoming exhibit tour, it was sure to be an undertaking to translate. There was nothing ever noted anywhere else regarding this tome’s existence. It was clearly intended to be secret and it begged the question as to why it was not destroyed as he had done with nearly every other bit of writing he’d wanted to keep undiscovered. There were so many holes and secrets in the man’s history and Hubert felt the undying urge to uncover them as if there was a specific treasure he was looking to discover. He could never be sure exactly what. 

How odd was it to answer with a shrug when anyone asked why he pursued his degree in History, why he wrote book after book on two of the most popular figures in Adrestian History. What more was to be said about them? What more was to be uncovered? Was he doomed to forever wander the halls of history museums, dusty old mansions and palaces looking for some indescribable something? Was he forever to be grousing about the inaccuracies of an animated musical intended for children? He frowned at the thought. The talking horse aside, they hadn’t even gotten Hubert’s eye color correct in the film! Ferdinand’s letters had described them as a pale green so often that them appearing as blue was appalling. That and his attractiveness. Even the portrait he was staring at confirmed the man was just shy of ghastly. Why did it irk him so? Why did his blood boil when he ran into diehard fans of Ferdinand von Aegir? Why did the one today anger him so?

He sighed as he realized the resemblance between the man he’d just laughed out of the room and the portraits and descriptions of the historical figure. That had to be it. So much of a fanatic, he’d styled himself after the man. He admired the devotion, but what an odd choice. Still, he had to admit it was an alluring one. Hubert often found himself bizarrely attracted to redheads. There was no way. He couldn’t be just as bad, could he? 

He winced as the pain behind his eyes grew sharp. The migraines again. He thought he’d had enough coffee to keep it at bay, but from the moment he’d set foot inside the museum, it had flared up. Perhaps that’s why he’d been so short with the man. He’d been stuck behind him in the line, unable to ignore how the man with the bright orange hair was chattering away nonstop to his friend while vibrating with excitement. It was utterly annoying and he was surprised the headache hadn’t reached its peak sooner.

He looked over to the next room and saw the two men still in sight. Of course they were. Where else would they be? He couldn’t help but be drawn to them, curious as to where their conversation was heading. He did seem knowledgeable, after all. 

* * *

Ferdinand did his best to not flit between the displays like a hummingbird on caffeine. He needed to savor every moment he had. Yes, he had tickets for next weekend as well as a field trip lined up for his class before the new pieces were to tour to other museums, but that was beside the point. This was his first time seeing them. He needed all the time in the world to soak it in. 

“Honestly, Ferdinand, you look like a kid in a candy store,” Lorenz said as he snapped a picture of Ferdinand all but salivating over a display of some of Prime Minister Aegir’s battleworn lances.

“You cannot tell me you don’t like these as well,” Ferdinand said. He pointed at one of the lances. “They call that a killing spear. See how the blades are different? Not fun to be on the receiving end of that.”

“No, I imagine not,” Lorenz agreed as he joined Ferdinand in looking at the spears. “I do like these. Their design is very impressive. I’m sure they helped cut an intimidating figure, especially on horseback.”

Ferdinand smiled. Lorenz didn’t share the same enthusiasm for history that Ferdinand did, but he was intelligent and always willing to listen to Ferdinand talk about it. He was kind that way. Ferdinand never cared that he was constantly on his phone. He was certain he was simply extending that listening ear and his own brand of caring through text. “I am certain they did,” he agreed. “You know, he was renowned as a cavalier, but that part of history never really gets focussed on,” Ferdinand said, idly tucking his hair behind his ear. “Everyone knows of his political career and his writings, but he was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. An accomplished equestrian too, from what I understand.”

“His counterpart was skilled with lances as well.” Ferdinand flinched as he heard the voice that was not Lorenz’s. He turned to see the man from earlier standing near them, appearing just as smug as before. “No one ever talks about that.”

“Yes, I  _ know. _ ” Ferdinand said, with a glare. “I wrote an entire paper on the theory that he was taught by Ferdinand. And I would hardly say no one. A book came out last year on the subject.”

The man looked at Ferdinand with curiosity. “You’ve read it?”

While normally Ferdinand would be happy to have seemingly caught him off guard, the implication that he did not read was insulting. “Of course I have. Are you following me?”

He shrugged. “Given the linear layout of the exhibit, it would be difficult to not.”

Ferdinand huffed. “Well, if you could give us a little space I would appreciate it. Sit here and ruminate on spears and where you could put one.” He gave a firm nod and dragged Lorenz off once again. “Um, actually von Vestra was good at spears too,” he said in a tone mocking the man’s voice. “Who asked him?”

* * *

That man read his book. The thought made Hubert all the more curious. It wasn’t a mainstream title, unlike some other biographies on the shelf. It was hyper specific on that one small aspect, and while he was pleased that the museum’s gift shop had a handful of copies on hand, the sales numbers had not been huge. He’d known only a few people to have actually read the thing, college professors mostly, as well as a few of his friends for moral support. He would be lying if he said he wouldn’t enjoy having a friend to discuss such things with. He caught himself staring at the man and his friend and he quickly looked back to the spears. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d said that made the man react so. He didn’t mean to be so off putting. Perhaps that was why he studied von Vestra’s history so closely. He’d been described as both a shadow and a frightening presence so often before his relationship with the Prime Minister blossomed. On some level, he could relate to that. It at least made him hopeful. Perhaps his personal relationships could change for the better one day too.

He did his best to take his time working through the exhibit doing his best to avoid the two men his presence seemed to annoy. He couldn’t help but butt in any time he heard the redhead say something that could be expanded upon. Seeing how quickly he could get flustered was turning into something of a game, although he did admit defeat at the teacup display. The man knew far more about them than Hubert could ever care to. It was admirable, but the glares he was receiving made it unclear if he was having fun with their little game at all. He pondered this as he entered the room displaying some of their clothing and armor. Perhaps he should not have been so contrary. Perhaps he should apologize.

He chuckled to himself as he caught himself staring again as the man posed in front of a display of the Prime Minister’s armor. He found it cute despite himself. 

* * *

Ferdinand practically dashed to the next display, showcasing armor worn by Ferdinand von Aegir. “He couldn’t be considered a blacksmith, but he did hold an interest in weapon and armor maintenance. This is a recreation, but I wonder if he had a hand in its design.”

“Ferdinand, why anyone would pay extra for the audio tour, when they could just follow you around is beyond me.”

“Oh, hush,” Ferdinand said with a laugh. “He was just fascinating is all.” He turned back to look at the armor and sighed. “He must have looked absolutely amazing in this.” He looked back to Lorenz with a bright grin. “Get a picture of me!”

Lorenz rolled his eyes and lifted his phone to take a picture of Ferdinand standing proudly, his grin bright and broad in front of the display of armor. He took a few shots from different angles before giving a nod. “Looks good.”

Ferdinand rushed to his side and peeked at his phone screen. “Let me see!” he said.

“I’ll send them to you,” he said holding his phone away.

“You just don’t want me to see who you’re talking to.”

Lorenz nodded. “Exactly.”

“Sending your own little love letters back and forth,” he teased

“They are not love letters,” he said flatly.

Ferdinand smirked at him. “Well what are they then?”

“All right, fine. I was unsure if I wanted to say anything, but if I left a little early would you be put out?”

Ferdinand’s smirk fell. “Early?”

“Yes, he...needs someone to go with him to a concert. It is understandably very last minute, so if you really want me here, I can absolutely decline.”

Ferdinand perked up. “A date?”

“No, not a...all right, fine. Maybe. Perhaps. We’ll see.”

Ferdinand laughed. “Lorenz, what kind of friend would I be to deny you a date with the person you’ve been pining after for months!?”

“Not so loud,” Lorenz said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, fine. I’ll be all right here. There is plenty to keep my interest.” He exhaled through his nose. “And that one less than pleasant person is here should I need to fight someone.”

Lorenz frowned. “At least he’s kept his distance for the most part. I did hear him snickering earlier.”

Ferdinand nodded. “As did I. So childish. Such a shame.”

Lorenz raised an eyebrow at him. “A shame?”

Ferdinand looked back at the man. “He seems smart. Maybe I ought to…” he shook his head. “No, I will not be swayed by his looks.”

Lorenz scoffed. “I see. Now I worry about leaving you alone. I worry you may go home with the man. You’ve played this little game before.”

Ferdinand shoved him playfully. “Oh hush. I’ll be fine. Go enjoy your date.”

“I will. Enjoy your love letters.”

Ferdinand gave him a friendly hug before waving him off and continuing on to the next room of the exhibit, a hall displaying a selection of love letters. Along the walls were displays of the letters, some written in code, others not. A few even had new translations, which caused Ferdinand to smile. They were better than the ones previous, certainly. They were arranged chronologically, which delighted Ferdinand to no end. He loved seeing their connection grow over time, particularly how Hubert grew less guarded over time and Ferdinand far gentler. He loved their nicknames for each other, Sunlight and Moonbeam. It made them feel more human somehow. They balanced each other and Ferdinand found that beautiful. He also found himself immensely jealous. He’d never been lucky in his romantic relationships. His partners were never quite what he was looking for. Ferdinand knew he was difficult. He was passionate, easily riled up, restless at times. He needed someone who could challenge him while at the same time rein him in and calm him down whenever his emotions got the better of him. Someone who could love him and bring out the best in him and who he could do the same for in return. He breathed deep. He wanted a love like theirs. In that respect, the letters comforted him. They weren’t some fairy tale. They were real people who lived and breathed and loved. There was hope.

* * *

Hubert looked at the mannequin wearing the recreation of the armor. He was glad the two he’d been following had finally moved on so he could get a closer look. It was merely a recreation, but it was a fine one indeed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach him.

“Oh good, you’re still here,” he said.

“Can I help you?” Hubert asked as he looked at the man, Lorenz, he remembered overhearing. 

“Hardly, but I do want to discuss something with you.”

“And what could that possibly be?” Probably here to dig in the redhead’s request to keep away from them, he thought.

“You did not make a good first impression on me,” he said, brushing his lavender hair away from his face.

“I wasn’t aware I was trying to,” he said, meeting his gaze. Hubert couldn’t help but frown. Lorenz was just as tall as he was and his gaze was just as piercing. Hubert knew his height gave him considerable advantages especially when it came to intimidating people and getting out of conversations he did not want to be in. He couldn’t do that here and he felt the man’s eyes boring into his very soul. He thought he smelled roses.

After an uncomfortable pause, he rolled his eyes. “Well, you did not and yet here we are. Here. He’s too proud and stubborn to give you this himself.” Lorenz handed over a slip of paper. “Either go speak to him or text him. He’s not as superficial in his knowledge as you think.”

Hubert examined the paper. On it was a phone number in neat handwriting. “Why are you giving me this?” he asked.

“I’ve had enough of your competing history lectures for today. And if I may be honest, I don’t think he would settle for anyone less than that man right there,” he said, pointing to a portrait of Hubert von Vestra behind them. “Unfortunately, he’s been dead for centuries, so you might just have to do.”

Hubert looked at Lorenz unconvinced. They had only a few brief unpleasant interactions. While Hubert had found some strange delight in them, he was convinced that the other men had not. “I am fairly sure your friend is not fond of me.”

“You said it yourself,” Lorenz said. “They hated each other at first. He’s stubborn, a bit of a fighter, competitive to a fault and, lucky for you, he thinks you’re cute. As for you, you continued to start conversation and your eyes lingered. Text him. He likes tea.”

Hubert gave a quiet “Hmm,” as he reflected on the fact that he kept looking at the man. Lorenz had a point. “What’s his name?

He smirked, his expression remaining smug. “What do you think it is?” He turned to leave. “He’ll realize it was me, but if he asks, you approached me for that. I’ll deny otherwise,” he said as he walked away. “Do with that what you will.”

He looked down to the phone number. He had half a mind to crush it in his hand and toss it in the nearest bin. And yet he couldn’t. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t mildly curious. It wouldn’t be his first redhead. He was weak to them. Red hair, a bright, vivacious personality and he’d be hooked. Yet they’d all been missing something undefined that he was looking for. Some strange something he was incomplete without.  _ Ferdinand _ , said a voice in his mind that wasn’t exactly his.  _ I’m looking for my Ferdinand.  _ He frowned as the thought echoed in his mind. Did he foolishly believe in soulmates?

He shook his head. What a childish notion. He might as well swoon like Ferdinand at that stupid movie. “How foolish,” he muttered as he reached for his phone and sent a simple text.

_ Are you still in the exhibit? _

He sighed and moved to put his phone away when it buzzed in his hand. 

_ Who’s this? _

His heart pounded in his chest and his head was throbbing.  _ Your friend gave me your number,  _ he responded.

“Ugh! He  _ would! _ ” Hubert heard him exclaim from the next section of the exhibit, followed by some sort of apology after being confronted regarding his outburst. Hubert’s phone buzzed again.  _ Yes, I am still here. _

Hubert quickly made his way to the letter display, his pulse quickening as he saw the red haired man looking around for him. Their eyes met and the man nodded. “Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” Hubert replied.

“What do you want?”

“I...uh,” he cleared his throat. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Fine,” he said as he rolled his eyes. “What is it?”

“What’s your name?”

“Ferdinand,” he said. “Don’t you dare mock me for it. Good day, Hubert,” he huffed, turning away.

Hubert’s breath caught in his throat. How did Ferdinand know his name? “Wait,” he called.

“What?”

“I never told you my name.”

Ferdinand turned to look back at him, his eyes wide. “No, you must have. How else would I…”

“I have not. Why would I? All we have done since meeting is bicker.”

“We...have, haven’t we.” He closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. “Have I met you before? There’s something familiar about you.”

Hubert shook his head. He couldn’t hear that inner voice. He couldn’t hear anything aside from the pounding of an oncoming migraine. “No,” he said. He shook his head. “Well...perhaps? That book…”

“What book?”

“About Minister von Vestra’s skill in spears.”

Ferdinand groaned and crossed his arms. “Yes, I read it. Is it that shocking? It was fantastic.”

“I wrote it.”

Ferdinand’s jaw dropped. “I...see,” he said. He took a deep breath, the look of anger on his face softening. “I apologize, I thought…”

Hubert shook his head. “It’s sudden, I know,” he said, “but may I buy you a cup of coffee?”

“No,” Ferdinand replied.

Hubert frowned and began to nod apologetically. At least he could say he tried.

“I prefer tea,” Ferdinand continued. “It is far better for my headaches.”

Hubert scoffed. Yet another thing in common between them. Strange. At the mention of headaches, Hubert’s oncoming one seemingly subsided. “Headaches? Oh no, if they are anything like mine, you want coffee.”

Ferdinand made a face of disgust. “Coffee? No, thank you. I find it so terribly drab and bitter. The caffeine alone is too much.”

“That is what decaf is for.”

Ferdinand shook his head. “Well then there is no point! You cannot tell me you like the taste.”

“And what if I do?” he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Ferdinand scoffed. “I may have to question your taste in other aspects of your life as well.”

“You’re opinionated,” Hubert stated.

Ferdinand stood straight and proud. “Only when I’m right!”

Hubert chuckled. “There’s a cafe a few blocks over that despite their excellent coffee, manages to maintain what I’ve heard is an excellent tea selection. Is that to your liking?”

Ferdinand nodded. “Sounds excellent. Would you mind finishing the exhibit with me? I appear to have been ditched by my friend. I am upset he didn’t see me argue my way into a date.”

“I never said it was a date,” Hubert argued. 

“Oh is it not?” Ferdinand asked with a sly smile. “What other reason would you have for asking a stranger for coffee? I believe I am the catalyst here. Had we not been arguing the moment we met, would you have given me a second look?”

“Of course I would have. I’ve often been made fun of for it, but I do have a type.”

“The argumentative sort?”

“Redheads.”

Ferdinand stared dumbfounded for a moment before breaking into an absurdly confident grin. “I stand corrected! You have excellent taste. Perhaps you are just as much of a romantic as I am. Admit it.”

Hubert chuckled. “Never.”

Ferdinand laughed as well before looking again at the letters on the wall. “How often did they take a tea break, do you think? I wonder who asked who first.” He sighed and continued to walk down the hall, stopping at a recreation of another portrait. “Do you like the portraits of them together?”

Hubert nodded. “Of course. They look at peace. As if they both know they’re where they are supposed to be. They look whole. I think everyone wants that, deep down.”

Ferdinand smiled softly and started to walk toward the end of the exhibit. “I am looking forward to that cup of tea, you absolute romantic.” 

* * *

  
  


“This has been unexpectedly lovely,” Ferdinand said as he set the small teapot aside. He had finished the exhibit with Hubert, admiring the pieces and getting into more than one heated, yet friendly debate over various aspects and points of history the entire way through. To onlookers, it must have been strange, but Ferdinand found delight in being challenged. It only helped him become more confident in his opinions. No one else he spoke about history with ever had challenged him like Hubert had within moments of meeting him. Ferdinand had only intended to visit the Two Jewels exhibit, but the two of them ended up making their way through the rest of the museum, quizzing each other and finding their tastes matched more often than not. Hubert was just as much an expert on Emperor Edelgard, it turned out, and while blunt in his observations, fascinating to listen to. Ferdinand considered it the best date he’d ever had before they even arrived at the cafe. In fact, the only blemish upon the day he could think of was his disappointment in the new tome. There was a considerable crowd around it and it took Ferdinand a while to get a decent look at it. Once he did, the page it was displayed to was hardly of interest. Yet he couldn’t help staring at it. Not examining, but staring as if a moth to the flame. He could hardly recall any sound or action around him once he’d fixed his gaze on the book, as if he and Hubert were alone with it. His head pounded during the entire thing, and judging from the pain in Hubert’s expression as they walked away from it, he was experiencing one too. Still it did nothing to ruin the day and besides, he would visit the exhibit again soon enough. He took a sip of his tea, a traditional southern fruit blend and held it in his mouth momentarily to savor its flavor. “Very lovely. You were correct about the tea.”

“Thank you. I am surprised you’ve never been here.”

Ferdinand laughed. “Well, that is because this place is well known for its coffee. I usually make my own tea at home. I admit I am a bit of a looseleaf snob.”

“And I, a coffee one. We make quite the pair,” he said before taking a drink of his coffee.

“You say you are a historian,” Ferdinand said. “I will assume your focus is on the exhibit today?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Truth be told, I was there to get a closer look at the tome they found in the desk. I was allowed to take a few pictures of it and then they let me stay to experience the exhibit as a whole.”

Ferdinand blinked in surprise. “You got to take pictures of the tome? I’m jealous. The page they left the display open to was so dull, honestly. What do you intend to do with the images?”

“My intent is to help in its translation.”

Ferdinand perked up. “You can read his ciphers too?”

"Yes. It's my area of expertise. Judging by your reaction and that you know they picked what’s likely the most boring page of that tome, you must have some interest in them."

Ferdinand nodded enthusiastically. Someone else who could read them! “Of course! The ciphers are absolutely fascinating! That he had so many depending on whom the writings were intended for and to see how they evolve is such an interesting trait.” He sighed. “How I wish he hadn’t burned his earlier journals. I wonder what all could be discovered about him. His words have always called to me.”

Hubert gently set his coffee on the table and sat back in the chair. “I’m impressed. Your friend was correct. Your knowledge runs deep if you are also able to translate them. It is a difficult feat for most.”

“I have never understood that sentiment,” Ferdinand said, bringing his tea up to his lips. “I have always found their translation like a second language to me.”

“The same holds true for myself. It’s interesting,” Hubert said, leaning forward slightly. “Why are you not in the same field as I am?”

“I am somewhat. I’m a teacher,” he said, setting the cup down. He tucked some of his hair back behind his ear. “A history teacher,” he clarified. “I was inspired by Ferdinand von Aegir’s passion for bringing education to all. I’ve read nearly all of his writings and proposals on the subject and I wanted to be part of that legacy. I think he would be moved by how much of it is still in place today. He would at least be delighted by how many schools were named for him.” He sighed. “I am fairly certain I could have written a few books or maybe worked in a museum like that. But I am happy with the path I’ve chosen. I am passionate about it, even if it can be thankless at times.”

“How noble of you,” Hubert said before sipping his coffee.

Ferdinand felt his heart skip a beat as he heard those words. It felt warm, familiar, as if he had been in this exact place with this exact person hearing those exact words countless times.. “That’s funny. It is like…” he shook his head. “How silly of me.”

“What is?”

“How do I know what it sounds like to hear you say that?” He chuckled. “That must sound so strange, as if I am some desperate lovesick fool, looking for some love at first sight romance.” 

Hubert smirked. “I wouldn’t go so far as to call you desperate. Besides, I’m not one to judge. Asking you out when we’d only just met seems desperate to me.”

Ferdinand relaxed and smirked toward him. “Oh? Do you argue at first sight with everyone you intend to ask out?”

“Only the redheads.”

“Smooth,” Ferdinand said with a slight nod. “I agree. It sounds as if you are just as bad as I am.” He laughed and leaned back in his seat, smile not leaving his face. “I like that.” He nodded to the tablet. “You said you have some images of the tome. May I see it?”

Hubert looked to his tablet and reached for it. “Of course. It is nice to hear other thoughts other than my own on these sorts of things and I find myself curious as to what you make of them. I’ve only given a cursory glance. This one is fascinating to me.” He handed the tablet over to Ferdinand. “This is from near the end of the book.”

Ferdinand pondered the images he saw on screen. He recognized the lettering, the symbols, all of it working in tandem to present a message only readable to a few. Only intended for one or two eyes throughout history. “Interesting,” Ferdinand said.

“There is a lot interesting about it,” Hubert responded. “It is written as he would a letter.”

“I agree,” Ferdinand said, pulling a pen from his jacket pocket and scribbling on his paper napkin. “Yet, in a tome. That is unlike him. His spellwork was very practical. And this well, it’s for Ferdinand. It’s too sentimental and loving to be anything but. That’s what’s so odd. While Ferdinand had some training in what was considered magic, he did not have use for tomes. Is there a date on this?”

Hubert shook his head. “Nothing exact. He didn’t leave any dates to speak of.”

“I cannot recall a time they were separated once they were married, aside from political trips. That’s why this wording is odd.” He turned his napkin to face Hubert and said the words he’d written. “‘I will find you.’ Where did he go? You don’t suppose it was...” Ferdinand’s chest felt tight and while he normally prided himself on his composure, could not help nor stop the tears welling in his eyes. “...near the end?” was all he could manage to say. “Some sort of promise to meet in another life as a way to cope with the loss? He claimed to not favor sentimentality in his early letters, but the later ones showed that was clearly not the case.”

“That is a possibility,” Hubert said as he reached for the napkin. As he did, his hand brushed against Ferdinand’s for the first time and the world stopped.

Ferdinand’s headache was gone, replaced by what he knew in his heart were memories. It was there. All of it. Not some remembered lessons or stories, but real and vivid memories of a life already lived. Ferdinand remembered a lifetime of fighting with this man, hating him, loving him, being supported and loved by him. He knew him. He remembered tea breaks and strategy meetings. He recalled gift exchanges and coy glances. He remembered laughter and tears at a simultaneous proposal. He remembered a long life, together in peace.

Feeling the elation of two souls rejoined and complete, he grew concerned. What if they changed too much in this lifetime? What if they no longer could feel the same? What if they didn't want to? He looked into Hubert’s eyes and saw within them the same recognition he felt and he knew those what ifs were meaningless.

With tears rolling down his cheeks, Ferdinand said the only words he could think of. Words he’d said, words he’d written hundreds of years ago. “Hello, Moonbeam.”

Hubert closed his eyes as he grasped Ferdinand’s hand in his and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. “I was looking for  _ you _ ,” he said, voice echoing the relief Ferdinand felt. He held Ferdinand’s hand tight in his grip. “I found you.”

“You did.” Ferdinand knew who he was, who he had always been. There was no headache. There was no sense of melancholy longing. All there was was an overwhelming sense of finally being home. Complete. He locked his fingers with Hubert's and smiled at him."How have you been? Tell me everything."


End file.
